1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine, a control panel assembly which has an improved structure to minimize problems caused by a shaking of a rotary knob and an interference of the rotary knob with other surrounding parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are apparatuses that wash clothes using electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a tub storing washing water, and a drum rotatably installed in the tub. When the drum is rotated or a pulsator installed in the drum is rotated under the condition that laundry and washing water containing a detergent are put into the drum, the laundry rubs against the drum and the washing water, thus being washed.
The washing machine further includes a control panel assembly installed on an upper end of a front surface of a main body forming the external appearance of the washing machine to control the operation of the washing machine. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a control panel assembly of a conventional washing machine.
The control panel assembly of the washing machine shown in FIG. 1 includes a substrate 3, on which various electric components, such as a rotary switch 1 and LEDs 2, are installed, and a control panel 4 covering the substrate 3 to protect the substrate 3 and provided with an opening 4a formed through one side thereof. A decoration window 5 is installed at the opening 4a of the control panel 4. The decoration window 5 transmits light irradiated from the LEDs 2, and is provided with a through hole 5a to pass a rotary knob 6 therethrough. An encoder bracket 7 covering the LEDs 2 to protect the LEDs 2 is installed on the substrate 3, and the rotary knob 6 is connected to a rotary shaft 1a of the rotary switch 1 installed on the substrate 3. When the control panel 4 and the substrate 3 are assembled, the rotary knob 6 is protruded forward from the control panel 4 through the through hole 5a of the decoration window 5.
In such a control panel assembly, when a user manipulates the rotary knob 6, the rotary knob 6 shakes and thus provides an unpleasant feeling to the user. That is, since the rotary switch 1 is fixed to the substrate 3 having a small thickness, the rotary knob 6, which is assembled with the rotary switch 1, is easily shaken together with the rotary switch 1. This problem can be solved by reducing the size of the through hole 5a to allow the decoration window 5 to prevent the shaking of the rotary knob 6. However, in this case, when the rotary knob 6 is manipulated, the rotary knob 6 interferes with the decoration window 5 and thus cannot be smoothly rotated, or the rotary knob 6 provides an unpleasant feeling to the user. Further, noise due to friction occurs.